


Red High Heels

by Devidlg, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heels, Rose made me, dat ass tho, looooolll collabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: YOU CAN WATCH ME WALK IF YOU WANT TO WANT TO I BET YOU WANT ME BACK NOW DON'T YOU DON'T YOU I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW MISSING ME FEEEEEELLLSSS IN MY RED HIGH HEEEEELLLSSSOr Bruce tries to resist da booty.





	Red High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. It’s been like a million years huh? My muse got murdered and buried behind an Arby’s parking lot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> BUT ROSE CAME TO SAVE ME. She prompted me with “Heels” “Bruce” and “Halter Top”. Two out of three isn’t bad. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ She also wrote this with me. Cause she’s amazing. So thank you Rose. <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> As always I don’t own anything Marvel related. If I did the “oh snap” moment in Infinity Wars wouldn’t have made so many people cry.
> 
> Come find me to me on my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com/) And we can cry about IW together.

_Click. Click. Click_

 

_Damn. She’s wearing them again._

 

Darcy Lewis strode into the lab with  her usual load of snackables and coffee’s for the lab workers. She strode from work table to work table handing out her goods and making sure each scientist noticed the food and drink in front of them before moving on. This was a completely normal happenstance. What wasn’t normal was that Darcy was making these deliveries in 6 inch “Iron Man red” heels.

 

_“Bought them with his card. Figured I’d thank him somehow.”_

 

Bruce wasn’t sure how Darcy managed to do anything in them, but he wasn’t going to complain about them.

 

_Just focus on work. She’ll be gone in a few minutes._

 

Darcy was not gone in a few minutes. Darcy decided that she was going to chat to Tony at his table across from Bruce. She decided to lean over and ask Tony something about wires (or maybe fire?) in the suit he was currently working on.

 

Bruce almost slammed his head into the desk when she stretched herself all the way over to peer at something behind Tony’s worktable.

 

_Focus._

 

Bruce deliberately turns away from Darcy and goes back to the samples he was analyzing. This works for all of two minutes before Darcy taps on his desk to get his attention.

 

“Heya Doctor B. I brought you tea and some weird green scone thing they called The Hulk. I’m not 100% on why they’re calling it that besides that it’s green but I figured you’d get a kick out of it.”

 

As she says that she sets down the tea and places the aforementioned “weird green scone thing”. She leaned forward pushing the foodstuff towards him, giving him an overly tempting view of her breasts.

 

_Ridiculously hot cleavage dear god why am I still staring, I need to stop staring but god she’s so god damn…._

 

“Doctor Banner?” Darcy’s voice cuts off that train of thought ( _thankfully)_ and snaps him back into reality _._

 

“Oh. Sorry Miss Lewis. I was thinking about…. um... the sample and how long it needs to germinate.”

 

Behind Darcy, Bruce can see Tony lifting an eyebrow in interest.

 

Darcy gives him a smile and winks.

 

“Well then far be it from me to keep a nerd from science. Have fun with your samples.”

 

Darcy turns waving, and makes her way out of the lab.

 

Bruce only feels slightly guilty for watching her all the way out the door.

 

“What’s that phrase?”  Tony says, tapping his chin. “Hate to see you go but love watching you leave?”

 

Tony gives a sharp grin and pulls his welding mask onto his head leaving Bruce a few shades pinker than he had been.

 

(you can watch me walk if you want to want to. Bet you want me back now don’t you _can’t stop laughing_)


End file.
